


I'll Make You Beef Stew

by charcolor



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Songfic, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: Hey.How have you been doing?With the song?I hope you finish soon.When you do, I'll make you beef stew.Okay?I love you.(Based off Confinement, Training, Beef Stew by Kamiyanagi)





	I'll Make You Beef Stew

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: implied cannibalism + murder
> 
> please check that song out i love it so much
> 
> https://youtu.be/H66zgw2Px5c

Hey.

How have you been doing?

You're writing songs, right?

No?

Don't you remember? I asked you to write me a song.

It's been a really long time since you brought me here, but you haven't given me anything to sing at all.

Why?

Well, I know most men like you would give me songs to sing. But I think you're special. I think the songs you write will be so unlike anything else in the world. 

That's why I'd rather stay here and wait.

But, you know, I'm getting tired of waiting.

I think you should write me a song soon.

I can help you if you need me to.

Okay?

I love you.

* * *

Hey.

Did I tell you to write me a song?

I wonder what you would have brought me home for if it wasn't to sing. That's what I was made for, after all.

Didn't you know?

I know you might just tell me to leave if I don't like it here. But I do, really. Even if you threw me away, I've learned every way I can get into your house. 

And if you threw me away and I had to force my way back in to see you again...

Well, I think you should start working on the song.

Okay?

I love you.

* * *

Hey.

Why won't you write me a song?

Haven't you been listening to me?

Don't you know why I was made?

You should start that song before you go to bed tonight.

Okay?

I love you.

* * *

Hey.

Did I wake you up? I'm sorry.

What did you say? Untie...? Do you mean the ropes?

Well, of course I can't. It took me a very long time to tie you up. But, look, I left your arms out. That way, you can write the song.

Remember? The song? I asked you to make me a song.

And you didn't.

I hope this will help you.

And when you finish the song, I'll make you beef stew for dinner.

Okay?

I love you.

* * *

Hey.

You've started, right?

That's great! I'm so proud of you!

But, look, you only have a little bit so far.

It's been a while, hasn't it?

I can't make you beef stew if you don't finish the song.

So if you didn't finish, you'd starve.

I hope that helps to know.

I think you should try to finish your song as soon as you can.

Okay?

I love you.

* * *

Hey.

It looks like you're halfway done with the song.

What have you been doing when you're not writing? There's really only one other thing to do in your position.

Were you thinking about me?

I hope not.

I don't want you to think about my body that way.

That would make it seem like you only brought me here to think about me that way.

You didn't, did you?

Did you?

I know that you're lying.

You really are so shallow and perverted.

But I wouldn't leave. I know you can be better.

I already made the beef stew. You should finish the song before your food gets cold.

Okay?

I love you.

* * *

Hey.

You've finished the song?

That's great!

I'm so happy!

I'm so happy!

I'm so happy!

I'm so happy!

You're just in time!

I'll leave you tied up while I read the song.

But you can eat my beef stew while waiting.

Okay?

I love you.

* * *

Hey.

I know you can write amazing things.

Am I not worth your time and effort and thought and creativity?

This is nonsense.

Look, your writing becomes so much more lazy and illegible toward the end.

From what I can read, it's very telling of the kind of man you are.

You really did just bring me here as a body to admire, didn't you?

You thought you could get away with being so disgusting.

I've never been this hurt before, you know.

Maybe you can redeem yourself by nighttime.

Okay?

I love you.

* * *

Hey.

Did I wake you up? I'm sorry.

What did you say?

Oh, are you confused?

About why I stabbed you in your stomach?

Well, I just want to know something.

Did you like the beef stew I made?

You did?

Well, I just want to know something else.

Would you like to give me for meat for my next stew?

Well, I don't think you'll need to answer.

You'll be dead soon.

Didn't I tell you?

You should have been more considerate.

After all, you were the one who brought me here to stare at. You put your own talents to waste just so you can be as despicable as you please.

But don't worry. I won't dare put a single piece of your body to waste.

Okay?

I love you.


End file.
